sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Once Upon a Mouse
| producer = | writer = | narrator = | starring = | music = | cinematography = Richard Cohen Dion Hatch | editing = Jack Weinstein | studio = | distributor = Buena Vista Distribution | released = | runtime = 27 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | preceded_by = | followed_by = }} Once Upon a Mouse is a 1981 American theatrical featurette directed by Jerry Kramer and Gary Rocklen of Kramer/Rocklen Studios, produced in association with Walt Disney Productions. It was released on July 10, 1981 on a double bill with The Fox and the Hound.[http://www.bfi.org.uk/films-tv-people/4ce2b750458eb ''Once Upon a Mouse at bfi.org.uk]. Dedication Synopsis A documentary featurette produced in celebration of the studio's 20th feature-length animated film The Fox and the Hound which highlights sixty years of Walt Disney's legacy beginning with Steamboat Willie in 1928 followed by a kaleidoscopic magic carpet ride through the world of Disney animation, including segments from hundreds of films shown through the use of montages, collages, computerized optical effects, behind-the-scenes footage, and special tributes to Disney and Mickey Mouse. Once Upon a Mouse (film)-D23 The featured clips include ''Mickey Mouse'' shorts, The Jungle Book, Bambi, Fantasia, The Rescuers, Song of the South, One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, Alice in Wonderland, Lady and the Tramp, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty, The Aristocats, The Sword in the Stone and Robin Hood.[https://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/36628-Once-Upon-A-Mouse Once Upon a Mouse] at The Big Cartoon DataBase. Once Upon a Mouse began airing on The Disney Channel in the mid-1980s and would be shown again in reruns, the last time being in 2002 as part of the Vault Disney block of programming. Once Upon A Mouse (Disney 1981)-YouTube Cast *Walt Disney as Himself / Mickey Mouse (archive footage) *Clarence Nash as Donald Duck (archive footage) *Aurora Miranda as Herself *Betty Lou Gerson as Cruella De Vil *Hans Conried as Slave in the Magic Mirror (archive footage) Home video The featurette has never been released on any physical format in the United States. However, on August 25, 1986, it was released in Japan on VHS and LaserDisc as part of a compilation of classic Disney shorts called Once Upon a Mouse and Other Mousetime Stories. This compilation also features The Flying Mouse (1934), Three Blind Mouseketeers (1936), Brave Little Tailor (1938) and Ben and Me (1953).[http://www.geocities.ws/disney_laserdiscs/1126.html Once Upon a Mouse VHS and Laserdisc]. See also *List of American films of 1981 *List of Disney live-action shorts *List of Walt Disney Pictures films References External links * *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=10&v=kyEq_Ora66Q Once Upon a Mouse on YouTube] *[https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x5h3zck Once Upon a Mouse on Dailymotion] Category:1981 films Category:1980s short films Category:1980s documentary films Category:1980s American animated films Category:Disney animated short films, 1980s Category:American films Category:American documentary films Category:Short documentary films Category:Disney documentary films Category:Documentary films about animation Category:Films about Disney Category:Collage film Category:Compilation films Category:Works about Walt Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Works about Disney Category:Mickey Mouse films